


【4399】东逝水

by yuqijinian



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqijinian/pseuds/yuqijinian
Summary: 现实事件related
Relationships: 之焉, 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【4399】东逝水

/我一脚踏空/

“……还没……预计……能醒吗……”  
“麻醉……六小时……”  
“……就算能稳定……或许……”  
“最好的结果……希望吧。”

夏之光收住了脚步。  
不远处压低的交谈声断断续续地传进耳朵里，迟钝的大脑偶尔漏进几个字眼，没有经过咀嚼就被堆进了角落。  
待处理。  
案上还压着厚厚的病历，他刚刚查完一轮房。明天白天有两个约好的手术。十点换班前还要再查一轮。  
待处理。都是待处理。  
不是很饿。但是应该很快会饿的。他夹着查房记录出病房的时候就已经是晚饭点了，普外的病房靠着走廊，出来的时候天色已经暗下来，暮色穿过窗户就落在脚下。  
……食堂？  
选择支好像都只是在脑海某个地方晃过去了一下。模模糊糊的，直到此时回想他才朦胧地意识到。  
……几点了？  
食堂还在饭点吧？  
“夏主任？”  
我为什么在这里……？  
“你……不吃饭吗……？”

“啊？”  
脸不认识。  
夏之光对着对方肿肿的眼眶发了两秒呆，直到小护士犹犹豫豫小声又喊了一遍：”……是夏主任？“  
夏之光张了张嘴：”…嗯。“  
他好像明白了，又好像什么都不知道，大脑还没从工作里完全挣脱出来，混乱的朦胧里只能低头看着对方。  
”……我…我是神外的……夏主任，那个，“小护士局促地绞着手指，她看起来刚交了班，身上制服都还没换，”我们……我们嘉哥……“  
嘉哥。  
夏之光感觉自己跟被揿了什么开关一样，周围的磨砂玻璃突然消失了，世界一瞬间清晰了三个度，神外的小护士迷茫地抬眼望着他，红着的眼圈显得有点可怜。  
“没危险了，人还没醒，麻醉得到晚上。”他捡着能说的说，回到平时面对病人的话术里让人有了出于专业的惯性：“你们科室没有通知吗？”  
小护士摇摇头，语气有点急：“通知了，说嘉哥人没事了，但是我担心，想过来自己看看……”她又抬起眼睛，表情还是尽量克制的，嘴唇很轻微地抖着，终于露出来一点仓皇不安的求助神色：“他们都来看过，李哥冯哥他们……我听雅洁说人安全了但是嘉哥的手……”  
啊，手。  
“……手不算太乐观……不过再观察观察，说不定有奇迹吧。”  
得稍微用点力气才能保持温和的表情，他都能感觉嘴角肌肉因为不自然而轻微抽动。他本来打算露出一个安抚的笑，就跟查房面对病人和他们关心则乱的家属时那样，但是嘴角刚往上提了提他就立刻放弃了这个念头，只求表情别太狰狞把对面的小妹妹吓到。  
小护士定定看了他两秒，半晌才低头难过地笑了笑。他体贴地移开视线，余光扫到女孩子飞快地用手背擦了擦眼角。  
“谢谢夏主任……那边的护士刚刚也这么说。”女孩子做了个鼓劲的动作，泪水在她眼眶里打转，“冯哥也说没事的，再看看，是我太担心了……嘉哥虽然看起来很凶，但是我刚来没多久，他一直很照顾我……”  
我知道。夏之光心说。  
“嘉哥真的很好很好，技术也好，我以前以为他冷冰冰的，但是，真的……”女孩子轻轻抽了口气，黑眼睛迫切地追着他的表情，“拜托你了……主任……”  
夏之光忍不住笑了一下：“干嘛，不用拜托我也会的……好好，我知道。”  
我真的知道。  
“……还有啊，别喊主任了，我只是个副的，抬咖了啊。”  
小护士本来都快要掉眼泪了，被他一逗破涕为笑，忙伸手掩住狼狈的鼻涕泡：“……我不知道，对不起对不起。”  
“那有啥啊，”夏之光摸摸兜递了包纸巾过去，“没事，快去吃饭去吧，食堂要关门了。”  
“嗯……谢谢夏……医生。”女孩子不好意思地接过去，鞠躬低声道，“麻烦你了，那我、那我先走了。”

“他手怎么样？”  
夏之光夹菜的手停了一下，然后接着把那筷子茼蒿往饭盒里捞：“问这个干嘛？”  
隔壁科室的翟潇闻坐在他的办公桌后面晃椅子，闻言摊了摊手：“不干嘛，就问问。医院里都传疯了，神外的一把刀被伤了手，很严重吗？”  
办公室那头科室的其他医生还靠在那边的沙发上张着嘴补觉，夏之光本能地放轻了声音：“嘘，轻点——挺严重的。”  
“我还以为……多严重？还能上手术吗？”  
椅子不晃了，翟潇闻坐直了身子望过来，表情有点震惊。夏之光张了张嘴，话到嘴边又被他咽了回去：“不好说，得再看看吧。”  
他抬眼正看到翟潇闻在望着他：“怎么了？……食堂今天这个茼蒿炒得挺好吃的。”  
“……没，”他最好的朋友，不上手术台的内科翟医生眨了眨眼睛，慢慢靠回了椅背上：“嗯……可能是我想多了。”  
他意有所指地说。  
“但你也别太难为自己了。”

他跟翟潇闻去首都交流的时候才认识的，四五年前的事情，交流期间他们俩住个上下铺同进同出，回来关系一直好到了现在。翟潇闻估计不知道他揣着满怀的都是什么复杂情感，大概只当他压力大——  
连轴转工作的一天，门诊，急促响起催命一样的铃声，一台始料未及的大手术，站了五六个小时下来直接回了普外查房，晚饭也没去吃，翟医生前脚估计都走出食堂两百米了才接到好友语焉不详求带饭的微信。  
全医院的医生都被这件事震惊了，朋友圈好友群里疯转的到处都是，夏之光什么都还没点开看。顾不上。都顾不上。连先本能的义愤填膺感同身受兔死狐悲都顾不上。当年他们的导师拍着桌子让他们“还穿着这身衣服就要保持专业”，十几年下来他自己都不知道自己会记那么牢——里面那个正躺着的家伙，当时好像就站在他边上。  
他先听到寂静空气里散开的一声叹息，木了两秒才意识到自己居然叹了口气。也只有没人的走廊里才敢小心翼翼地松开一点点捂着的盖子：万千思绪在脑袋里左冲右突乱七八糟，冒头之前被他眼疾手快重新按回笼子里。  
翟潇闻走之前提醒他事情已经发酵成了严重的公共事件，院领导也微信敲打过他。其时他边敷衍边走神，试图回忆今晚要观察的病例情况，那些“不要上网不要发声”之类的提醒暂且被搁在大脑的什么角落里。  
嗯，待处理。  
就算领导不暗示他也没空上网搞事的。心事先乱成一团麻，纠缠在一起，一万个想法在脑子里打架，先全部抛在脑后得了。都先不去想——顾不上了。要保持平静、至少保持专业也没那么容易。  
病房里的人还没醒，躺在一片白里，脖子以上都被旁边的仪器挡住了他看不到脸。消炎药挂在另一边，药液一滴一滴匀速落下来像某种最原始的计时工具。  
走廊另一头传来踢踏脚步和滑轮滚动的声音时夏之光还没反应过来，直到被喊了名字才猛一激灵。  
“夏医生？”  
是当班护士长的声音。轮子轱辘咕噜转得更快了，脚步频率像向他小跑了过来。  
现在回头是不是有点尴尬？要怎么回答？说点什么？他为什么在这里？  
他僵着肩膀慢慢转身，提前偷偷清了清嗓子，万分之一秒里搜肠刮肚宣布无果，满脑子乱窜的念头里居然还很有经验地冒出来一个：我没哭吧？  
“李护……”  
“夏医生现在就来查房了啊？”  
护士前辈看着他，无意识一直锁在一起的眉头下面终于露出了几分欣慰的笑模样。

……也，也不只是那样。不只是像所有同事、所有医务从业者那样，震惊、愤怒或者同病相怜的心酸。也不只是直面抢救第一现场血淋淋的冲击。不只是出于怜悯或者责任心，还是感同身受的悲痛——什么的，像大家一样。  
还要更——更多、更复杂。  
他暂时还没法去想。

不知道谁能想象，从诊室里被匆忙喊走冲进手术室，看到半身是血躺在台子上的是自己的同僚。  
校友、同学、旧友、还有更多什么——他们大学六年同过四年寝，实习轮转的时候一直在一起——漫长的、共处的这八年里，有一半时间，他们是恋人关系。  
嘉嘉？  
本能在不敢置信地发问，脚掌发麻浑身发冷，他被钉在原地几乎迈不开步。台子上那张脸太白了，血色好像全染在了被剪开的白大褂上，令人忍不住怀疑是不是这么多年没见不认识对方的脸了——这怎么可能？  
小夏缝一下手上的口，我们先把血止住。普外的主任在对面飞快地戴好手套，简短地吩咐道。旁边的肝脾外科的医生皱着眉查看伤口，护士来来往往快步从身边穿行，肾上腺素泵进血管，维生设施被接上，监控开始有规律地示警，器械在盘子里碰撞的声响，一片混乱的嘈杂里夏之光居然还能听到自己隔着口罩的声音：  
嗯，明白。

分手之后没多久轮转期就结束了，都是很久远的事情。夏之光大概知道对方后来拿到了博士学位，后来也来了这个他们当时实习的院，在医院里偶尔也会听到对方的名字，极偶尔会在什么行政楼或者停车场打个照面。再后来他自己去了首都交流，回来挺久才模糊听说对方正在欧洲交换，回国的时候好像院里还拉了欢迎横幅，不过那个月夏之光下乡去基层医院了没碰着。  
明明是一座城市，一个工作地点，地图上看就那么小一丁点空间，两条生命轨迹也能在交缠之后保持距离，甚至渐行渐远。夏之光甚至没想过还会跟焉栩嘉这个人发生交集，而且，怎么说，如果是这种交集，他真的希望没发生过。  
他远远盯着药水一点一滴落下去。  
他的手怎么办呢。  
穿着白大褂的时候你总得显得可靠一点。一下午可能跟八百个人重复过伤情，你自己得保持专业保持平静，一遍遍说着“很严重”“再观察”“不用截肢”“尽量保全功能”“等奇迹”，要说得准确，要保留希望，最好还能带着令人安心的表情，跟这十几年他一直做的一样。但针是他自己下的线是他自己缝的，他是全世界最心知肚明的人。  
恢复成原来那样几乎已经不可能了。  
全院都知道，焉医生的那双手多重要，周边省市都出了名的，A市神外一把刀，附近的疑难手术都往这边送，很多最后也真的做成了。一双手能救多少命啊。收的锦旗能挂满办公室，全被收在一个小箱子里藏在家里橱柜最顶上。前些日子做成了台新技术还被通报表扬，小道消息都在传焉医生职称还能往上升吧，过段日子就是焉主任了。那么年轻的主任，小说都不敢这么写。  
他们同学也都知道，焉栩嘉那双手，稳得没话说，全院系都有名，什么实验都做得又快又漂亮。焉栩嘉实验报告都写完交了的时候夏之光自己经常都还在做，他就靠那儿边读文献边等几个室友。赵磊开玩笑酸他下刀快准狠一刀毙命，张颜齐边做边吐槽他肯定要去外科——不然怕是只能去当杀手了。  
他们几个室友也都知道，嘉嘉手漂亮，又凉，夏天就是个公用降温包，被毫无人权地传来传去。焉栩嘉瞪都瞪累了，所有人权当没看见，照样追着他喊嘉嘉手借一下热死我了——然后冬天就会迎来打击报复，一坨冰一样的爪子突然塞进你后衣领把你冻得在专业课上嗷一个仰卧起坐。

他当然也知道。  
那双漂亮的手，又白又纤细，手指修长。两个男人的手冬天塞在一件大衣口袋里往往过分拥挤，两个人都得委屈巴拉地蜷着。焉栩嘉的手指节凸起的不够明显，但是一直在口袋里撞来撞去还是会被关节硌痛的。大衣面料在他的折腾下波涛汹涌不停鼓出奇怪的造型，焉栩嘉跟他并排走到最后被折腾得无语了，终于转头看他：你干嘛？  
夏之光表示你再等一下革命立刻成功。  
焉栩嘉站在那儿一脸“惹”地容忍对方又折腾了十秒钟。  
然后他终于领会了对方的意图。  
手指一根根落进合适的轨道，像倦鸟落向既定的归宿。夏之光在那里一个人穷折腾了半天，有了对象配合几乎立刻就达成了目标。十指结实扣到一起的时候焉栩嘉很是无言地看了看终于风平浪静的大衣口袋，轻轻晃了晃里面紧握在一起的右手：……可以走了吗？  
夏之光美滋滋点头表示走立刻走走去天涯海角。  
那时候他当然已经觉得这就是认定的未来了——像所有天真甜蜜的同龄人一样。  
毕竟那双手，漂亮，白净，纤细——收紧的时候，真的很有力量。

为什么分开的好像也已经不重要了。总是为了各自要走的路、为了跟职业规划不兼容的生活、为了不想放弃难以让步的理想。后来夏之光自己也陆续谈过几段恋爱，有水到渠成的，也有父母之命“处处看”的，有哭有笑，有的大吵一架相互拉黑，有的至今还是朋友。分手理由多半总是“相处时间太少”“生活上合不来”之类的，他偶尔还会想到焉栩嘉，半开玩笑地对自己说这早晚都总得分吧，俩一线医生是没有未来的！  
他都还有对方微信号码，就是分手的时候把对方朋友圈屏蔽了，他猜焉栩嘉也是这么干的。

“小夏，小焉这个手……”  
“……光哥，你刚做那台那个医生还好吗？到底咋了？会有后遗症吗？……”  
“……小臂和手肘的地方是你做的，你来看看这个意见……”  
“夏副主任，我们焉医生那个……还能做手术吗……”  
“……我听雅洁说人安全了但是嘉哥的手……”  
“……神外的一把刀被伤了手，很严重吗？”

嘉嘉怎么办呢。  
他醒过来要怎么办呢。  
现在眼眶是真的有点酸了，夏之光想。他只是站在病房外面，过来换药的护士长把推车推回护士站，车轮滚动的声音渐行渐远直到过了拐角。搭在被子上那只挂着吊针的手轻微收着，像最后关头还想用力抓住什么东西，伤手在另外一边，他看不到。  
指甲盖也是白的。白得都快透明了。  
如果说肋骨收紧是什么感觉，也不外是这样了，呼吸都是拥挤的。他仰了仰头吸进一口消毒水味儿的冷空气，心尖在收紧的肋骨之间终于后知后觉地颤抖起来，藏在所有凌乱的处理措施治疗预案康复训练计划后面的明明是强行捂住的、最直接的感情冲击。  
手还会好吗，还能拿刀吗，能回到工作岗位上吗，多么难得的天才啊，太可惜了，多伤他的心啊——

手。  
只有夏之光站在那里，有双手曾经在凛冽寒风里紧紧扣住他的，大衣口袋热得掌心出汗，枯黄的落叶飞过去，他们夹着教材顶着风往教学楼走，发型全部被吹成豪迈的背头，不停吐槽回来路上一定要买关东煮吃。  
他那么喜欢他的工作，他做得那么好。

……手一定很疼吧。


End file.
